


Sakura And Naruko: From Pain To Pleasure

by orphan_account



Series: The Ties That Bind [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Break Up, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Futanari, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Payback, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sakura is dumped by Sasuke and it angered Naruto, so Naruto transformed into Naruko and heals the sounds of Sakura's heart





	Sakura And Naruko: From Pain To Pleasure

Chapter One: The Break-Up

 "What do you mean, you were just using me and you never loved me, Sasuke?" Sakura Haruno asked as tears streamed down her face.


End file.
